


New Beginnings

by ffwriter2018



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Other, pregnacy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Jane finds out she's pregnant, she plans on telling her best friends the news.





	New Beginnings

Jane has always thought about being a mother and that day was finally here. She was going back to the OB-GYN to see if the insemination was a success. The thing was she’s alone. She didn’t tell her two best friends that she went through with it, in fear of it not happening. She didn’t want their hopes to get crushed like she feared hers would be. So she sat there alone while the doctor moved the wand around her stomach. Then Janes' heart stopped beating because she heard her baby’s steady heartbeat.

Jane was just sitting in the Park feeling so many different emotions, her mind racing at the fact she was going to be a mom, a single mom. She didn’t realize that she had her hand on her stomach and that she started crying until a distinctive but familiar voice pulled her out of her trance, Adena. Her and Adena weren’t very close but having someone she knew and could trust made all the difference.

Adena sat next to her worried, obviously could tell Jane was upset. Adena waited a few moments wondering if she would be over steeping before softly asking

“Jane is everything ok, do you need me to call Kat or Sutton?”

“No, yes, no don’t call them yet I’m okay, I’m actually pregnant”

She turned to look at Adena and all she could do was smile even as she was getting a very confused/surprised look from Adena. Before she knew anything Adena pulled Jane into a tight and yet comforting hug.

Jane had asked Adena if she would help her surprise her two best friends and Adena had been over the moon to help knowing how huge this was going to affect the trio. Jane sent out a text saying that she wanted to all have dinner tonight, trying to sound completely normal but failing miserably at it. Adena helped come up with a cute way of telling the girls they were going to be Aunties. It was finally 6:30 Sutton, Kat, and Adena walked in the apartment and Jane thought she was going to get sick.

Everyone was talking while eating dinner, enjoying each other’s company talking about their days. Jane for a second forgot that she was pregnant when she went to take a sip of the wine Sutton had opened. Kat had insisted that she and Sutton clean up because Jane and Adena had cooked dinner, but little did they know that while they were attempting to clean the other two women were getting their biggest surprise to date set.

Kat, Sutton, and Adena all set together on the couch while Jane sat in the chair right across from them. “Okay what the hell is going on, you’re scaring me?” Kat said, “Yeah tiny Jane what’s wrong?” Sutton then asked. Jane took the two boxes she and Adena had wrapped up earlier handed them to her two unsuspecting friends told them she loved them and to open to find out.

Kat and Sutton look at each other trying to figure out what the hell is going on. They open the box’s and in Kat’s is a t-shirt that reads “I’M THE TECH AUNTIE”.

While Sutton’s say “I’M THE FASHIONABLE AUNTIE”

Jane shows her shirt which says “I’M THE SINGLE MOMMY”. Adena shows her shirt which reads “IM THE PICTURE AUNTIE”. The two girls are looking back and forth between each other, their boxes and the two other women who are standing there huge smiles and tears.

It felt like forever before either girl said something but before Jane realized she was engulfed in a tight hug with her two emotional best friends. They finally pulled apart from one another all crying. “I’m so happy for you love.” Kat said wiping her eyes “We’re going to have a tiny tiny Jane around us” Sutton laughed/while crying. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys I was going through with it, but I didn’t want to get your hopes up and it not happen-“ Jane was cut off by Kat “Hey do not apologize to us about that. You did what you needed to do and you told us now and that’s all we care about” She was stern but sincere Sutton nodded in agreement to what Kat had said. “You’re going to be a mommy” Sutton had exclaimed with tears in her eyes “I’m going to be a mommy!” Jane smiled but it was a bit of frowned one. Sutton knew what she was thinking and spoke her mind “Hey you WILL NOT go through any of this alone, you have us” She pointed to herself, Kat and Adena. Jane smiled with tears in her eyes and smiled the biggest she has ever smiled knowing that it was 100% the truth.

After a few minutes and everyone wasn’t a blubbering mess Kat looked at Jane “How did my girlfriend know before I did?” She half laughed with an underlining admiration. “I saw Jane in the park looking a bit upset I went over to make sure she was ok and she told me.” Adena had started looking between the girls. “I told her that I wanted to surprise you guys so she helped me come up with our shirts and I surprised her with hers,” Jane said with a smile. “Knowing that I have you guys here with me while I go on this journey means the world to me and I love you guys so much.” Jane starts crying again but before she says anything else she gets cut off by two excitable screams from her two besties yelling “WE’RE GOING TO BE HOT AUNTIES”. Jane just smiles looking at them knowing deep down in her heart that she and her baby will be ok and will never be alone.


End file.
